


those days when we were warm

by sailingskies



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailingskies/pseuds/sailingskies
Summary: Even if it was only for a little while, in that oblivion, it was something worthwhile.(That thing we didn't dare call love.)
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 38





	those days when we were warm

They sat together in the park again, sprawled against a bench. Everything hurt from the morning and afternoon’s practices, and Reki had laughed a little, muttering something about how it was ‘downtime!’ when they’d both hesitated in getting up again. Except—

Except he’d anticipated Reki purposefully pulling him close, as if he had something to say that could only be shared between the two of them. But… The sense he had, of Reki pressing near, the way he always did. It hadn’t been like that.

He’d never felt Reki _relax_ against him. Not like this.

His desperate eyes flit to the cute, half-asleep face adorned by that messy sweep of red hair, pressed against his shoulder.

“Re…”

“You know, Langa… You look… _so_ damn cool, and everyone…” Reki murmured, half into the sleeve of his with eyes barely open, and Langa, he felt it. The wild beating of his pulse, trapped in between his ears. “Everyone calls you ‘Snow,’ but you’re not cold at all… Even when the world is, when I’m with you… why…?”

Something tightened in his throat. There was a quiet that spread across eons of his life, then came back to him, in that time and in that space. He continued to stare at the untroubled look in Reki’s sleeping features. The thing that Reki deserved.

“Reki…" he whispered, brushing stray locks away from the boy’s closed eyes, tenderly. "My world _is_ cold. But you…"

_You’re the warmth. When I see you, I wonder what it is…_

_This happiness…that only you bring me._


End file.
